Seven Days: Alan Antonio x Gregory William Chptr 3
by Pearlescent '2Min' Blue
Summary: akhir dr kisah cinta alan dan will :D more boys love scenes than before :DD moga2 suka yaaa


Halo halo semuanya!

Oke, saya akan melanjutkan fanfiction saya sebelumnya yg berjudul Seven Days: Alan Antonio x Gregory William Chptr. 1 & 2

Karena ini adalah chapter terakhir, saya buat adegan boys love-nya lebih banyak ya~

ENJOY :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Will sudah tidak kuat mendorong Alan yang berada di atasnya. Walaupun Alan lebih muda, tenaganya lebih kuat dibandingkan Will. Alan memindahkan bibirnya dari mulut Will ke leher Will. Perlahan Alan mencium lehernya dan menjilatnya. Saat dijilat, Will merinding sampai membuat Alan tersenyum. Mulut Alan pindah lagi ke mulutnya Will dan tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Will perlahan-lahan.

Saat lidah mereka bersentuhan, Will mulai berdesah. Alan yang mendengar desahan Will, makin mendorong mulut dan lidahnya ke mulut dan lidah Will. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan berlangsung lama dan basah. Setelah ciuman, muka Will benar-benar merah padam dan ia sekarang bernafas dengan berat karena saat ciuman, Will sedikit sesak nafas.

Alan tertawa kecil saat melihat muka Will yang merah padam. "Alan… aku harus sudah pulang sekarang…" Will berbicara kepada Alan dengan nafasnya yang berat. Alan hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdiri. "Ayo berdiri. Senpai mau pulang kan?" Alan menjulurkan tangannya ke Will. Will menyentuh tangan Alan dan Alan membantunya berdiri.

Di dalam rumah, Will terus berpikir bahwa ia dan Alan masih memiliki 6 hari lagi, dan dalam jangka waktu 6 hari, banyak hal bisa terjadi. Seperti… melanjutkan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan sebelum Will memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi mungkin perasaan inilah yang membuat mantan-mantan Alan merasa seperti surga, walaupun hanya 7 hari pacaran dengannya. Will sendiri bingung dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Sesudah Will pergi, Alan tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan Will atau memang dia tidak ngantuk. Alan memejamkan mata dan mengingat lagi apa yang tadi ia dan Will lakukan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Alan membuka mata lagi dan tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari, muka Alan memerah. Tangannya yang ada di sambingnya bergerak ke bibirnya dan menyentuhnya. _Bibir Will-senpai sangat halus… _pikirannya berkata.

Sesudah mandi, Will duduk di atas ranjang dan menghela nafas. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat ke seberang. Mini kondominium tempat Alan tinggal. Berarti Will dan Alan itu lebih dekat dari yang mereka bayangkan. Tapi, setelah 2 menit menatap kondominium Alan, mata Will terbelakak.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat mengetuk pintu Alan. Dari jauh, perempuan itu memang cantik, tapi tidak tau kalau dari dekat seperti apa. Beberapa detik, pintu itu terbuka dan Alan mengijinkan perempuan itu merasa telah dicurangi. Alan tau bahwa rumah Will tepat berada di seberangnya. Dan Will dapat menyaksikan semuanya yang terjadi di luar. Atau mungkin Alan lupa, bahwa Will mengawasinya?

Will terus menatapi kondo Alan. Sudah setengah jam, perempuan itu tidak keluar-keluar juga. Will mulai khawatir, bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk. Will merasa bimbang. Perlukah dia menghampiri Alan dengan alasan ketinggalan sesuatu? Atau dibiarkan saja? Mungkin saja mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu buruk, mungkin hanya sekedar berkunjung. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?

Satu jam berlalu dan pintu Alan akhirnya terbuka. Perempuan itu keluar dengan tampang wajah yang bahagia, atau mungkin, dengan wajah puas. Will menatap perempuan itu dari jauh dan entah mengapa, ia sering melihat perempuan itu. Lalu dari belakang, Alan menyentuh bahu perempuan itu dan… mencium bibirnya. Will melihat dari jauh dan menjatuhkan HP yang ada di tangannya.

x x x x x

Tanpa disadari, sekarang sudah hari Sabtu. Sudah tiga hari Will menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya terhadap Alan yang mencium bibir seorang perempuan yang BUKAN pacarnya pada hari Selasa. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan-jalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Alan sedikit curiga melihat wajah Will yang bisa dibilang, sedikit murung sejak hari Rabu.

"Senpai… senpai kenapa sih? Kok dari Rabu kayaknya murung banget…" Will menegakkan kepala dan tersenyum kepada Alan. "Aku baik-baik aja kok. Gak kenapa-kenapa." Alan hanya bisa menatap Will dengan senyuman kecil. "Beneran? Senpai mau aku belikan apa gak?" , "gak usah. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja."

Senyuman pahit yang Will berikan kepada Alan makin membuat Alan curiga. Will sendiri juga merasakan, bahwa Alan sudah makin curiga akan senyuman palsunya itu. Maka Will menarik nafas dan menatap Alan. "Alan… kamu mau main ke rumahku setelah ini?" Alan hanya tersenyum dan menepok kepala Will yang 2 cm lebih pendek darinya. "Kenapa? Mau melanjutkan 'itu'?" Will membelai rambut coklat Alan sambil tersenyum palsu lagi. "Terserah."

Perempuan yang kemarin datang ke tempat Alan terus menerus teringat di kepala Will. Siapakah perempuan itu? Sepenting apakah dia? Mungkinkah perempuan itu anggota keluarganya? Lalu, kenapa Will merasa seperti pernah melihat perempuan itu? Will terus berpikir, siapakah perempuan yang dia lihat kemarin. Tiba-tiba Will menemukan jawabannya dan dengan spontan, langsung memanggil Alan.

"Alan! Pada hari Selasa, kamu-" Will terhenti sesaat dan baru sadar bahwa ia hampir bertanya sesuatu yang bisa merusak hubungannya dengan Alan. "Senpai? Aku pada hari Selasa kenapa?" Alan menatap Will dengan heran. Will menarik nafas kecil dan menggeleng. "Ti-ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku salah ngomong…" Alan melihat mata biru Will dan bertanya, "Senpai… menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku ya?..."

Will menatap Alan dengan senyuman sedih. "Kamu pikir kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku gak?" Lalu Will berjalan mendahului Alan. Alan memasang wajah sedikit kaget. "Maksud senpai, pada hari Selasa saat aku- " Sebelum Alan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Will tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk.

"Senpai! Itu bukan seperti apa yang senpai bayangkan. Itu hanya- " Alan terhenti saat Will yang berjalan didepannya menengok ke belakang. "Jadi apa? Aku tau siapa perempuan yang kamu temui, itu Monica kan?" Will berkata demikian sambil menatap Alan dengan muka sedih. Lalu ia pergi mendahului Alan ke rumahnya.

Alan mengikuti Will dari belakang menuju rumahnya. Saat sanpai di depan rumahnya, Will menengok ke Alan dengan tatapan sedih. "Kamu mau masuk?" Alan mengangguk pelan. Will membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci dan membiarkan pintu terbuka untuk Alan masuk. Alan masuk, lalu mengunci pintu itu lagi.

"Orang tua senpai kemana?" Will menjawab tanpa melihat Alan. "Pergi. Tidak tau kemana, yang penting pulangnya telat. Jam 10 malam kali." Alan berjalan lebih cepat. "Adik senpai?" , "Dia menginap di rumah temannya. Pulangnya besok." Will membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Alan masuk.

Alan melihat kamar Will dan tersenyum ketika melihat jendela di pinggir kamarnya. "Senpai suka nge-spy aku lewat jendela itu ya?" Will membuka lemarinya dan mengambil baju ganti. "Pikir aja sendiri." Lalu Will masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Tapi sebelum masuk, Alan berdiri dan memegang tangan Will.

"Senpai, biar aku jelaskan dulu. Apa yang senpai lihat hari Selasa berbeda dengan apa yang senpai pikir. Kemarin itu aku memanggil Monica ke rumahku untuk memberitahunya tentang hubungan kita. Aku dan Monica tidak pernah menjaga rahasia satu sama lain, sehingga aku memberitahu dia." Katanya pelan. "Lalu bagaimana kamu bisa menciumnya begitu saja?" Will menghentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Alan.

"Menciumnya?" Alan mengulang petanyaan Will dengan muka heran. "Iya! Kamu menciumnya sebelum dia pergi!" Will memasang muka marah campur kesal. Tiba-tiba Alan tertawa kecil. "Senpai, aku tidak menciumnya. Aku berbisik kepadanya untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa." Will yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya bisa memandang Alan dengan muka tercengang.

"Kalau mau jujur, senpai, aku… belum pernah merasakan seperti ini saat aku bersama pacar-pacarku yang lain. Biasanya, pada hari Sabtu, aku sudah merasa bosan saat bersama mereka. Tapi saat aku bersama senpai… rasanya aku masih ingin mengetahui senpai lebih dalam. Rasanya… aku tidak mau melepaskan senpai begitu saja."

Will kaget saat Alan berkata demikian. Alan berjalan mendekati Will. "Aku mencintaimu, senpai. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Senpai sendiri?" Perlahan, air mata Will mulai turun. Will langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya. Tapi tangan Alan lebih cepat dan menahan tangan Will sebelum sampai di mukanya. Alan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Will dan menjilat air matanya dengan lembut.

Will memejamkan mata. Ia sudah tau bagaimana kelanjutannya. Alan menarik Will ke ranjangnya dan mencium bibirnya perlahan. Alan menaruh tangannya di t-shirt Will dan menariknya ke atas perlahan. Will mendesah dan memanggil nama Alan. Alan tersenyum dan membuat sebuah hickey (cupang) di leher dan di bawah tulang selangka Will. Alan menjilat bibirnya dan melepaskan kemejanya sendiri perlahan.

Will menarik Alan dan menciumnya menggunakan lidah. Lalu memindahkan lidahnya ke leher Alan dan menjilatnya lembut. Alan membelai rambut Will dan mencium dadanya. Perlahan-lahan, tangan Alan menyentuh 'milik' Will dan melepaskan celana Will dengan cepat. Saat dibuka, Alan hanya tersenyum nakal dan menjilat dan menghisap'nya'. Will berdecit kesakitan dan mendesah beberapa kali.

Alan membuka celananya dengan cepat dan dengan gentle, ia memasukkan 'milik'nya ke 'dalam' Will. Will berdesah keras tanda sakit, dan mereka berdua sudah mulai bercucuran keringat. Beberapa menit, Alan mengeluarkan 'nya' dan membalikkan badan Will perlahan. Alan menyentuh punggung Will dan menciumnya. 'Milik' nya dimasukkan be'bagian bawah' Will dengan perlahan. Will berdecit dan berdesah lagi sampai tangannya meremas selimut yang ada di bawahnya.

2 jam mereka sudah benar-benar kecapaian. Lalu Alan menatap Will yang sedang tidur. "Senpai, aku boleh tidak pacaran dengan senpai sampai selamanya?" Will tidak menjawab. Tapi Will mulai berbicara dalam tidurnya dengan suara pelan. "Alan… aku mencintaimu…" Alan tersenyum manis dan mencium Will. "Aku juga mencintaimu, senpai."

**The End**

* * *

><p>Baik :DD sekian chapter 3 sekaligus akhir dari cerita ini ~<p>

Bagi para fujoshi, smoga makin suka ya, krn ini prtama kalinya saya membuat fanfiction dgn adegan 'begitu'

Well, see you next time! Da daaaah~!

Author: KnoxFlames a.k.a Marleena Tedja


End file.
